


Not Written Yet

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A legend involving Clara and Me.  Supposedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100's drabbletag7, prompt [Doctor Who: Ashildr/Clara - Flirtation,](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6064204#t6064204) and for Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "With groans that thunder love, with sighs of fire" (from Twelfth Night).

Me pulled out a diary from her library. "I wrote this legend I heard about you when I was living on what you call the 'trap street,'" she said to Clara. "Something about you and a future Me fighting some creature on some planet. And that evening there were groans and sighs of thunder and fire coming from our TARDIS. Would you like to read it?"

"Is this going to affect my timeline?"

"Clara, we're not Time Lords."

Clara opened the book. "Me, there's nothing in this journal."

"It hasn't happened yet." Me grinned.

Clara grinned. "Let's make it happen."


End file.
